Waste Management And Sanitation, Solid Waste Management (SIWES)
http://www.nationaltypist.com/waste-management-sanitation-solid-waste-management-siwes/Waste Management And Sanitation, Solid Waste Management (SIWES) SIWES was established in the year 1973. Participation in http://www.nationaltypist.com/waste-management-sanitation-solid-waste-management-siwes/ has become a necessary pre-condition for the award of Degree certificates in specific discipline. Student industrial work experience scheme is a program designed by the university to expose students to the practical aspect of his/her course of study. It involves the attachment of a student to an organization in respect of his/her course of study that can provide the training and experience required in the industry as these experience and training cannot be obtained in the lecture room but theoretical knowledge taught in the lecture rooms shall be applied by the student in real industrial situation. PHYSICAL TEST SLUDGE SEDIMENTATION VOLUME. AIM: To know the amount of sedimented sludge in a sample. SAMPLE: Grab. MATERIALS: Imhorff cone, timer. PROCEDURE: Shake sample very well, invert and pour into the 1000ml of the Imhorff cone. Set the timer for 30 mins and take your result after 30 mins. TURBIDITY TEST AIM: To check the clarity of an effluent sample. SAMPLE: Grab APPARATUS: Turbidity meter, distilled water, effluent sample, PROCEDURE: Collect sample from the effluent after the UV 2. Put on the meter 3. Bring out the container inside and rinse with distilled water and rinse again with sample. 4. Measure sample to the mark on the container 5. Insert container back to the meter and read your result. Dissolved oxygen test (Titrimetric Method) Aim: To know the amount of dissolved oxygen in a sample. Sample – grab (300 and 400 basin) Waste Management And Sanitation, Solid Waste Management (SIWES) Procedure Collect sample Pour into a glass bottle and allow the rubber in the bottle to float Add 5 drops to O¬2 1 (magnesium) and shake. Add 5 drops of O2 2 (sodium hydroxide) and shake, a gel like substance will appear. Add 10 drops of O3 (Sulphuric acid) Allow particles to dissolve, after dissolving allow to stand for 1minutes. Pipette 5ml of prepared solution into a beaker and add 1-2drops of O2 4 – starch. Colour change (yellow-black) Titrate against O2 5 (sodium disulphate) until colour change from black to colourless . W.H.O standard 7- 10. TOTAL SUSPENDED SOLID AIM: To know the amount of solid suspended in a sample. SAMPLE: Grab or R.A.S. MATERIALS: Beakers, distilled water, magnetic stirrer, stirrer, filter paper, oven, furnace, suction pump. Waste Management And Sanitation, Solid Waste Management (SIWES) PROCEDURE: 1. Pretreat filter paper. 2. After pretreating, pick filter paper with the thong and take to the furnace and heat at 5500c for 15mins 3. Put in the desiccator to cool. 4. Set filtration unit, weigh your filter paper as your -----B 5. Measure 200ml of your sample into a beaker and stir with a stirrer in the sample. 6. After stirring, pour into the filtration unit. 7. Take to the oven and heat at 105oc for 2hrs. 8. After two hours cool in a dessicator, weigh after dessicating and record as your-----A. 9. Take to the furnace again and heat at 550oc for 15mins,cool in a dessicator and weigh as your ---Cin calculating for VSS—Volatile suspended solid Calculation=A-B/Sample volume×1000/1TSS A-C/Sample volume ×1000/1VSS PHYSICO-CHEMICAL ANALYSIS RESULT 300 400 Influent Effluent R.A.S W.H.O standard PH 7.326 7.344 7.504 7,129 6.970 6.5-8.5 CONDUCTIVITY 234 232 230 216 229 TEMPERATURE 26.0 26.1 26.0 25.3 24.2 25-400c TURBIDITY 8.81 10 NTU A 328.4 331.5 338.3 B 324.1 326.9 330.2 C S/VOL 200 200 200 SSV 4.0 3.7 6.7 TSS 21.5 23 40.5 30mg/l VSS VSS/TSS Waste Management And Sanitation, Solid Waste Management (SIWES) TOTAL SOLID AIM: To know the amount of suspended and dissolved solid in a sample. MATERIALS: Evaporating dish, macro pipette, distilled water, sample, oven, water bath etc. PROCEDURE 1. Pretreat evaporating dish by rinsing with distilled water, take to the oven and heat at 105oc for 1hr. 2. Cool in a dessicator and weigh the evaporating dish as your……….C 3. Pipette 50ml of your sample using the micro pipette and Weigh as ----A, take to the water bath and allow to dry. 4. AFTER heating weigh as -----B Formula=B-C/Sample volume×1000/1 %TS=B-C/A-C×100/1 RESULT RAS EFFLUENT A 113166 98004 B 62121 47921 C 61053 46496 Sludge volume 50 50 % total solid Total solid 21360 Waste Management And Sanitation, Solid Waste Management (SIWES) Category:Chaminade High School alumni